


黑猫（完结篇）

by Vayuni



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayuni/pseuds/Vayuni
Summary: No





	黑猫（完结篇）

（十）  
“索尔•奥丁森先生，你愿意选择洛基•劳菲森先生作为你终身的伴侣，与他缔结神圣的婚约吗？无论疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕、美貌或失色、顺利或失意，你都愿意爱他、安慰他、尊敬他、保护他，并愿意在你们一生之中对他永远忠心不变吗？”  
“我愿意！”索尔大声喊着，恨不得向全世界宣告他此刻的幸福。  
“好的，现在你可以……”  
在牧师宣布之前，索尔已经迫不及待低下头吻上他日思夜想的唇瓣。在漫天飘洒的彩带、花瓣和气球中，索尔按着洛基的脖子深情地献上自己的亲吻，并由开始纯洁的宣告慢慢演变成热辣的法式舌吻。  
“Yooooooo……”下面的宾客开始大声鼓掌、吹口哨，索尔愈发起兴，直到下面的宾客开始受不了，由祝福的起哄声变成打趣的“嘘”声时，索尔才恋恋不舍地放开自己的爱人，洛基被他亲得脸颊殷红，喘息都有些不稳。  
今天是索尔有史以来最幸福的一天，他走路像乘风，笑声像打雷，开心地与每一位亲友碰杯，接受对方的调侃或祝福。  
洛基无聊地捻着杯柱，趁众人不注意溜回卧室，斜躺在沙发上后，洛基烦躁地解开死死勒住脖子的领结，一把扔到地下。  
人人的都爱索尔，这个认知早在洛基八岁的时候就意识到了——他不得不和来家里的每一个人，无论男女——去争抢在哥哥面前的吸引力。好在索尔总能在人群中一眼找到弟弟，然后抚着他的脖子将他拉到身前，满含骄傲地把洛基介绍给每一个他新认识的朋友：“这是我弟弟洛基，他可优秀啦！”这个时候的洛基只是高傲而矜持地不发一言，享受着独有的来自索尔的宠溺和爱护。  
然而贪欲是无止境的，青春期的梦境自由得像野马，可以踏破一切尘世的樊笼，将人引向不可触碰的真实。洛基无可避免地将炽热的情欲投向身旁那个高大的身影——索尔总是犯蠢，可是洛基无可救药地爱他。悖德是枷锁，却也是刀剑上的蜂蜜，引诱人在愧疚的反思中不断沉沦。洛基自认为爱无罪，他不在意世人的谴责和打击，但即便要下地狱，他也要拖着索尔一起。  
单纯的眼神配合上看似无意的动作，一点一点地引诱着荷尔蒙在彼此体内躁动发酵。洛基知道自己修长的手指、白皙的脖颈和粉嫩的唇瓣有多么诱人，体育场、藏书室、餐桌前，洛基抓住一切机会试图引诱索尔和自己一起跌进地狱中的天堂。有那么一瞬间，他曾真的以为自己成功了——午后暖洋洋的藏书室里，当他装作无意地用细嫩的手指轻抚过发沿，慢慢下滑到锁骨时，他明显地听到了对方粗重的呼吸，可是当洛基转头准备收获自己的成果时，只看到索尔紧闭的双眼，慢慢地竟传出轻微的呼噜声。  
“胸大无脑！”洛基在心里暗骂，挫败地合上《伊利亚特》。转身准备离去时，却还是无奈地将自己的外套解下来披在对方身上。  
然后索尔就像一夕之间顿悟似的头也不回地奔向拉拉队长的细腰长腿。洛基将失望与挫败一起紧扣在自己高耸的衣领里，不肯泄露半分。  
“能让你做出这么大的牺牲，甚至不惜以死相博，我想，你在决定实施这个计划的时候一定很绝望吧？”  
娜塔莎的话语突然响彻耳畔。绝望吗？  
最绝望的不是出门不久便被套上黑袋绑架上车，不是遭受乌木喉的毒打以致肋骨骨折，而是当他决意以死维护奥丁森家族的荣誉时，桑诺斯冷笑着告诉他：“你姓劳菲森，你的生父正是被奥丁排挤至死的同行，你不过是奥丁收集的战利品，是他们家圈养的小公主。”  
听到那个消息的一瞬间，洛基脑中闪现的第一个念头居然是：这样我和索尔就不算乱伦了？然后他就被自己逗笑了，自己刚刚破坏了索尔和简的恋情，现在的索尔和他势成水火，一旦割断仅剩的一丝亲情，他们两人之间还剩什么？  
可是真的不甘心啊？连自己以往坚持的家族荣誉都被告知仅仅只是一个笑话，这样无名地死在破旧的废弃工厂里，后面被发现腐烂的尸体时会有人替自己哀悼吗？弗丽嘉肯定会为自己洒下几滴伤心的泪水，毕竟哪怕是一条狗，养了二十年也会有感情。索尔呢？他会携着简•福斯特的手，在自己的墓前献上一束白玫瑰吗？  
洛基笑了，他咳嗽几下，支撑着从地上爬起，优雅地将汗湿的头发甩到一边，吐出一口鲜血，然后口齿清晰地对桑诺斯道：“我们来做一个交易吧？”  
奥丁森家的养子显然连勒索都值不回成本，可如果他选择和桑诺斯合作，将这出绑架案转变成苦肉计，从此打进奥丁森家族内部，一步一步蚕食奥丁的资产，那就划算多了。桑诺斯接受了洛基的建议，打了个响指命令手下撤离准备，然后乌木喉打电话报了警。  
无论洛基多么努力吃饭健身，他永远长不出索尔那一身神赐的完美肌肉，好在神总是关爱着每一个人——弗丽嘉常常在他们兄弟幼时这么教导着说。洛基有一副天生的银舌头，从小的时候联合索尔说服厨娘搞到更多蓝莓派，到现在孤身一人与桑诺斯合作反水，无论在多么坏的境地下，无论遇到多么难缠的敌人，只要他想，总有办法找到彼此的共同点，化敌为友。  
或许正是因为太玲珑剔透，所以才被诅咒永远孤身一人吧……  
想到这里，洛基昏昏沉沉地起身关掉灯，然后重新摔回沙发，冰冷的月光自落地窗渗透进来，凉凉地晒在他冰冷的手脚上。  
这才像他一个人被困在废弃工厂时的景象，也是同样的夜晚，同样的月亮，高烧中的洛基还在计划着被救出后如何面对奥丁。最好的理由实际上是无话可说，可是怎样才能让自己有资格无话可说呢？一场绑架，几次殴打显然不够，洛基的目光落在了不远处的啤酒瓶上。他向来知道自己的优势和缺点都是外貌，这样一幅清秀的外貌，总是楚楚可怜，引人遐想。毁灭之后，方得新生，他决定把它变成一把无声的软刀，唯有这样，才能真正捅进敌人的心脏！  
洛基呵呵地笑着，笑得太厉害以至于流下了生理性的泪水。他成功了，他终于把奥丁森家的雄狮圈进了婚姻的牢笼，这难道不值得骄傲吗？  
……  
索尔今天很快乐，他喝了太多酒，以至于步伐有些踉跄，但这并不妨碍他准确地扭开自己卧室的房门。  
迎接索尔的是一室昏暗，唯有沙发旁的一盏仿古铜灯散发出暗黄色的光芒，映照出底下的奇怪的人形。  
“洛基？”索尔觉得自己喝的有些多，已经开始眼睛发花。  
“呵呵呵……”沙发上的人慢慢抬起头，嘴角咧出薄如刀锋的弧度，冷笑自惨白的牙齿中泄出。  
索尔不由得挺直脊背，顺手握住了门后悬挂的高尔夫球杆。  
“你以为我是谁？Ikol？”沙发上的人坐起，优雅地交叠着双腿，轻声问到。  
索尔松了一口气，看来是洛基没错。但随即，一个想法猛地令他打了个寒颤。  
“你怎么会知道Ikol？”索尔颤声问道。  
“从你的日记上看到的啊，不得不说，我喜欢娜塔莎起的这个名字。”  
“你偷看了我的日记？”  
“毕竟我得确认自己扮演的成果如何，要知道，在天使和野兽之间来回切换可考验演技啦！”洛基可爱地歪歪头，笑得一派轻松。索尔知道，这是他胜券在握之后享受的标志——他的弟弟像只猫，永远在制服猎物后不惜花费时间再慢慢戏耍一番。  
索尔的心一点一点沉下去：“你的表演是从什么时候开始的？”  
“从我在医院睁眼的那一刻。”  
“为什么？”  
洛基一笑，显然他一直在等待索尔问出这个问题：“为了现在。”  
索尔一愣。  
洛基庄重地起身，整整衣襟：“你知道我的身世吗？哥哥？不……不用说抱养的那一套，那是你亲爱的父母讲给你的童话版本。知道我为什么会被抛弃吗？因为我的父亲劳菲被奥丁杀了，在他们抢夺同一条运输线的时候。弱肉强食的世界，对此我也无话可说，虽然我可能根本没有见过劳菲，但既然身上流着他的血液，总得为他发个声，报个仇什么的才合乎剧情发展不是吗？你知道，我最喜欢《哈姆莱特》啦！哦……别指责我为什么长大之后才动手，毕竟我也是在绑架期间才从桑诺斯手里看到我当年的出生证明，这么说来，我还得感谢他呢……”  
洛基以戏剧化的油滑腔调喋喋不休地讲述着，像一个剧作家在向观众解读创作构思。他当然注意到了索尔的变化——醉意从双目褪去，代之以愤怒的清醒，他死死盯着洛基，鼻翼因呼吸急促而不断翕张，双手渐渐紧握成拳，血管和肌肉在手臂上暴起，昭示着主人现在的心情。  
“无奈奥丁现在已经垂垂老矣，再向他扔去白手套未免有失绅士风度，所以对不起哥哥，我只好报复到你身上啦！”洛基的语调愈发轻快，甚至带着一丝撒娇。  
索尔成功地被激怒，他以不可思议的爆发力将洛基扑倒在沙发上，先紧紧压住身下人灵活的双腿，再用左手将对方瘦长的手腕禁锢在头顶，索尔对着眼前那张漂亮的脸蛋抡起了右拳。洛基没有说话，但那双绿眼睛里依旧盛满挑衅。索尔咬牙一拳砸下去，身体却违背意志偏离了五公分，紧挨着洛基的脸颊，沙发立刻陷下去一大块。  
洛基似乎被吓蒙了，微张着嘴，呼吸有些急促。  
“你这个混蛋！”索尔在距离洛基不到十厘米的地方大吼，洛基的耳朵被震得嗡嗡响。“就因为一张真假难辨的身份证明，你就忘了过去二十年的情感，就这么心安理得地躲在面具后面，看着所有人为你的小把戏伤心流泪！你伤害的都是爱你的人，你知道母亲为你哭过多少次吗？！”  
‘母亲’这个词威力巨大，立刻令洛基失去了道德高地。他喉头滚动几下，出声的时候低沉沙哑：“我不是有意要伤害弗丽嘉的。”  
索尔注意到洛基竟然换了词，昔日最爱撒娇的小男孩此刻不再称呼“母亲”。  
“都是因为你！”洛基突然发狠，咬牙切齿地说：“我所做的一切都是因为你！我要报复你，夺走你心爱的一切！牺牲自己帮助弟弟痊愈感觉如何？感动吗？骄傲吗？啊！金光闪闪的奥丁森家族长子居然为了补偿弟弟而不得不告别心爱的女孩，和不爱的人走进婚姻殿堂。多么伟大的奉献精神！多么高尚的天使品格！索尔•奥丁森，我不会离婚，不会放手，我要看着你在夕阳下不断怀念自己和恋人最后的拥抱度过余生！”  
洛基越说越激动，胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，嘴唇颤抖，双目不可避免地变得泪汪汪，这令他最后的诅咒失去了恶毒的胁迫，反倒像怨妇的哭诉。洛基恨自己不合时宜的多愁善感！  
索尔只是惊讶地看着身下的人，忽然，他醒悟似地问：“你那天看到我和简拥抱告别了？”  
洛基没有回答，只是倔强地扭过头，眼泪受重力影响顺着颧骨蜿蜒而下，沾湿了沙发，他发誓那只是生理性的。  
“看着我！”索尔一把将洛基泪水横流的脸扳正：“你真以为我没有发现你的破绽？你以为我和你结婚是因为怜惜你？为了补偿你？你把我索尔•奥丁森当成了什么人？”  
见洛基又有开口的趋势，索尔立刻低头吻了下去，他知道在辩论方面毫无胜算，只好先简单武力压制。洛基毫不客气地张开嘴，趁索尔舌头闯进去的瞬间胡乱地撕咬起他的嘴唇和舌尖，带着铁锈味儿的血腥气很快蔓延在两张嘴里，索尔毫不相让，只管攻城夺地，直到洛基不得不举出白旗，发出呛水似的咳嗽声，索尔才满意地松口。  
“我爱你！”索尔抚着洛基的脸庞，趁机告白：“你这个傻瓜，一直以来我爱的人都只有你，从少年到现在，从现实到梦里。我爱你，爱到生怕伤害你，毁了你，所以只能改变我自己！艾米、安妮、简……那些女孩儿只是我自欺欺人的借口。你这个小混蛋，你一定不知道我每次接触你时有多么迷恋又小心翼翼，毕竟你那时候那么讨厌我，我不能再被你发现我的秘密，让你觉得自己的亲哥哥是个变态！”  
洛基呆呆地被困在索尔身下，似乎想哭又想笑。  
“那你爱的是之前那个单纯得像只小白鸽的我，还是现在这个真实又邪恶的我？”最后，他挑眉问道。  
索尔一愣，他无可奈何地发现这似乎是个两边都有陷阱的致命问题，这个小混蛋居然开始跟自身较劲。  
“我爱全部的你。”索尔吻了吻洛基的鼻尖，柔声回答。  
这一刻，似乎所有的心结和仇恨都开始烟消云散，戏剧化的命运之神终于舍得将和平和爱播撒给二人。一时间谁都没有再开口。  
“你硬了。”洛基突然邪邪一笑，在索尔反应过来之前已经神不知鬼不觉地挣开索尔的束缚，一把握住了顶在自己下腹硬邦邦的勃起。“我猜的没错，你果然还是更喜欢现在邪恶粗暴的我！”  
说着，洛基忽然一转身，借着自己柔韧的腰劲翻身将索尔压在身下：“曾经温顺得像只小鹿的我一定让你很无奈吧？想要使劲冲刺，想要捣毁一切，想要看着我崩溃着哭喊你的名字求饶，可又担心吓着你瓷娃娃一样的弟弟，毕竟他还在痊愈期，不是吗？”  
索尔没有说话，只是幽幽地看着自己身上得意洋洋的弟弟。忽然，他在洛基的惊呼声中拎着对方的衬衫将人一把提起，疾步走进卧室，扔进床里。  
“怎么，想玩SM？我之前可没看出来你还有这种癖好啊哥哥？”洛基一翻身便开始闲闲地调侃起来。  
索尔不说话，一边摘下领带一边靠近，这令他看起来该死地性感。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”索尔将领带颇具暗示性地仍在洛基脸上。  
“要是我赢了，你敢把主导权交给我吗？”洛基暗暗握紧领带，挑衅性地撑起上半身。  
索尔似乎被洛基的提议逗笑了，就在洛基震惊于他光明伟正的哥哥居然能露出那样邪魅的笑容时，索尔已经扑了过去。  
是的，争夺才是他们兄弟维系乃至相爱的本质。他们都是控制欲极强的天之骄子，天生地要争夺掌控身边的一切，包括彼此。  
两人比赛似的撕扯着剥光对方，下半身很快交织在一起，索尔以无可比拟的力量占据了主导权，洛基遂不甘心地撕咬索尔的嘴唇、下巴乃至喉结，趁着索尔发出呻吟的瞬间，洛基再次借助腰力翻身，然后眼疾手快将索尔的双手用领带缚紧，随后他露出胜券在握的微笑，然后从床头柜取出润滑剂，开始在索尔身上扭动着为自己做扩张。  
索尔眼看着那根修长的中指伸进甬道，被刺激得双目发红，不甘心地试图挣脱开头顶的束缚。  
“别急！”洛基眼疾手快地俯身按住索尔即欲逃脱的手腕“这场游戏才刚刚开始呢！”  
“呃……啊……索尔……”洛基开始配合进出的手指发出令人血脉贲张的呻吟，但索尔知道胜利远比快感带给洛基更大的喜悦，那小骗子满眼都是得意的挑衅呢。索尔觉得自己无法纾解的下半身就快要爆炸了，但他不愿轻易认输，他决定再为洛基的表演加点料。索尔仰头含住了面前不断晃动的鲜红乳头，洛基原本得意的呻吟一下子就走了调。  
“啊……该死！”洛基一边骂着一边无法自抑地挺起胸膛，将自己另一边乳头送进索尔口中，湿热的舔咬和下方胡茬带来的麻痒交替刺激着敏感的肌肤，令洛基一下子软了腰肢，认命地抱紧了胸前的金发，寻求更多的抚慰。直到两边的红点都已经被唇舌撕扯得肿胀发痒，洛基也彻底失去了力气。  
索尔趁机抱着他翻滚过去，再次掌握了主控权，他俯身含住洛基的嘴唇，由唇角舔舐到耳后，再慢慢顺着下颌骨一直下滑到脖子，在凸起的喉结上狠命地吸出红痕，洛基尖叫着彻底瘫软下来，索尔于是接手了扩张工作，一边流连地在洛基洁白的胸膛上亲吻吮吸，一边慢慢推进更多的手指。  
“索尔……索尔……啊……”在索尔高超的技巧下，洛基竟然不经碰触便直接射了出来，索尔将溅到手上的精液抹在洛基唇尖。  
“我赢了。”他在洛基耳边低沉地笑着，然后吻上了那双艳红到发肿的嘴唇，洛基还沉浸在刚刚突然过顶的快感中，只能认命地任对方进犯。  
“你……你就这点本事吗？只能靠手指让我高潮？”甫一回过神，呼吸还没有平稳，洛基已经习惯性地开始挑衅，随后清晰的视力里倒映出索尔蓦然变得暗沉的蓝眸。  
索尔一个挺身，整根没入。  
“啊！”  
随后洛基就陷入了疯狂颠倒的天堂中，一下子溃不成军。  
“索尔……索尔……”洛基哭喊着，在颠簸的快感中胡乱地伸手，分不清是要抵抗还是求饶，索尔抓着他的双手，一根根由指尖舔吻到指跟，然后禁锢到洛基头顶，再次加快速度挺进。  
“啊……慢点……呃啊……”  
“洛基，我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
索尔亲吻着洛基泪流不止的双眼，在他耳边粗喘着问。  
洛基哭泣着、呻吟着，已经顾不上回应。  
索尔突然抽出，停止了动作，俯身看着洛基失神的双眸渐渐从爆炸般的快感中恢复清明。  
“嗯？”洛基疑惑地看着索尔，双腿再次不甘心地缠了上去。  
索尔没有回应洛基的勾缠，而是再次定定地望着洛基，轻轻亲吻着他汗湿的黑发、额头、鼻尖。  
“我爱你，你爱我吗？”索尔再一次发问，开始缓慢厮磨着洛基的唇瓣。  
洛基回望着索尔，他脸上的潮红还没有褪去，喘息依旧不稳。他明明白白地知道索尔想要什么，但他也知道这是自己唯一的底牌，一旦交付出去，将会彻底失去所有的屏障和尊严，彻底坦诚，彻底……一败涂地。  
洛基习惯计算一切，分毫不差，但是爱是一道无解的谜题，即便是数学王子高斯也无法证明到底。身为计算者，他清楚地知道，唯有无情，才能冷静到分毫不差，洛基擅长贩卖一切，包括情感，但爱情是自己唯一无法设计，无法掌控，却又求之不得的东西。  
“我爱你。”洛基听见自己的声音无比平静地说，仿佛不是发自大脑的指令，而是来自某种更本源的东西。  
索尔一顿，突然将洛基翻过去，下半身重重挺进，配合着撞击的节奏狠命撕咬着洛基脖颈后的软肉，似乎恨不得咬出一个标记。  
“啊……啊……哥哥……嗯啊……”洛基情迷意乱地喊出那个称呼。  
有湿热的液体滴在洛基脖间。  
在一波又一波灭顶的快感中，洛基脑中白光一闪，再次释放出来。索尔低吼着抱紧了他，两人一起到达了天堂般的高潮中。  
不知过了多久，索尔从洛基身上下来，搂紧了自己唯一的珍宝。  
“你这个混蛋，你没有戴套！”洛基反应过来，毫不留情地露出虎牙撕扯着索尔健硕的胸肌。  
“我错了我错了，这就替你清理。”吃饱的狮子餍足得像只大猫，他立刻将洛基连人带床单包成一团，带进了浴室中。  
温热的水流里，洛基舒服地闭起眼哼哼着，任身后的索尔替自己慢慢扩张清理。  
突然，他想起什么似的回头，头发上的水珠甩了索尔一脸，索尔发誓那个小混蛋是故意的。  
“你之前说早就发现了我表演中的破绽，你是怎么发现的？”洛基不甘心地问道。  
没想到索尔竟然心虚地移开眼，脸颊以双眼可见的速度可疑地变红。  
“说！”洛基威胁性地掐上了索尔的命根。  
后者立刻投降：“就是……就是咱们俩在一起后，第一次上床的时候……你高潮的时候太……太妖冶太热情了，不太像是受过伤害的样子……”索尔的声音越来越小，最后几乎像蚊子哼哼。  
“你倒是床上经验丰富，这个都判断得出来！”洛基不肯承认自己的挫败，只好代之以习惯性的嘲讽。  
“我只有对你才观察得这么认真，因为我爱你呀！”索尔不要脸地凑近，又开始在洛基身上磨蹭起来。  
“等等，你不会是……混蛋……啊……住手……呃……”  
时间还很长，属于奥丁森兄弟的幸福生活才刚刚开始。  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> No


End file.
